Lions Fang Reboot
by Dragonslayer-Ryouta
Summary: A new guild, a new story, Lion's fang may be on the rise in Fiore but they still got a long way to go to reach the top. Come along as you witness their journey to be number 1 in all of Fiore. Accepting Oc's.
1. OC Form

**OC Form-**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Guild:

Gender:

Rank:

 **Appearance-**

Hair: **(Color & Style)**

Eyes:

Height:

Skin:

Build **(Muscular, petite, athletic and so on)**

Guild Mark **(Color and location)**

Tattoos or Scars **(Optional)**

 **Clothes-**

Everyday:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Winter:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorite things:

 **Relationships-** **(What kind of person would they like/dislike)**

Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Best friends:

Acquaintances:

Rivals:

Family:

Strangers:

Enemies:

 **Magic**

Name of Magic:

What does it do:

5 spells and what they do:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Magic Circle: **(The color and shape)**

Backstory **(You need to give me some good information if you want them to have an arc, and if you do be sure to tell me)**

Family/friends **(Optional)**

 **Rules**

 **1\. NO overpowered characters and I can't express the word NO enough here.**

 **2\. Slayers are full In Lions Fang so any Slayers must be in another Guild.**

 **3\. Try and come up with some unique magic but nothing over the top please and be sure it makes sense. I don't want confuse any readers or myself.**

 **4\. No over flooding my reviews with OC Forms. I'm only taking ones sent to me by PM if they aren't then they won't be looked at.**

5 **. You can join Lions Fang, Phoenix Heart, Griffins Talon, and the Dark Guild**

 **6\. If you want to send in more than one form it can be up to three but each must be in separate light guilds and up to two for the dark guilds.**

 **7\. To see the special spots I have open just go to my profile to see which one you want to apply for. (Be sure to tell me that is the spot you want so I can see if you qualify)**

 **8\. Only 4 S-Class wizards will be accepted for all guilds except Griffon's Talon which will only have two. (2 woman and 2 men who must be over 21 or older no younger then that)**

 **9\. The more interesting your back story is the more chance your character will have their own Arc if you want one that is be sure to let it be known if you do.**

 **10\. Follow the OC Form provided no different ones. Follow the one on my profile exact.**

 **12\. The last important rule is to follow all the rules and you up your chances of being in the Guild.**

 **{ Villain OC Form }**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Rank:

 **Appearance-**

Hair: **( Color & Style )**

Eyes:

Height:

Skin:

Build **( Muscular, petite, athletic and so on )**

Tattoos or Scars **( Optional )**

 **Clothes-**

Everyday:

Personality:

 **Magic**

Name of Magic:

What does it do:

5 spells and what they do:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Magic Circle: **( The color and shape )**

Backstory **( You need to give me some good information on this )**

Family/friends **( Optional )**

Enemy: **( Who do they want revenge on or against/ and who do you want to be their opponent down the line? )**


	2. Prologue: The Beginning

**Lions Fang**

Chapter 1:

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

" _Fairy Tail" Flashback_

" **Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

' **Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

 **{Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Fairy Tail other than my guild and my created characters.}**

 **(A/N) – Sorry for the wait on the first official chapter but I've been having a little trouble with the first chapter and I've been trying to decide on what my minimums would be for words a chapter and I think I found what I want so I feel better about that and thank you to those who sent in OC's I appreciate it. Now I will be trying to upload at least 1 chapter a week it all depends on how much I must work since I've got a job now. So, yeah thanks for reading I hope you all have a great day and remember to review plus criticism appreciated.**

June 18th – Year X778

A man watched as trees flew by as he stared out the window of the train, he looked on noticing the smaller things as he watched a family of deer run back into the forest at the sight of the train. He looked for a little while longer before looking back into the car he was in, the space itself wasn't all that great considering he had snuck in with all the suitcases and was lucky enough to not get caught. He moved his hands through his spiky blue hair as he stared at the door leading to the seating area while he wondered if it would be worth it to go find a seat. He looked down at his clothes as he realized that he wasn't exactly the best dressed as his bandages were wrapped up to his chest and his dark baggy pants reached his bare feet. He walked around a little bit longer before he felt the train stop and he quickly jumped out of the window, as his feet hit the ground he looked around before hearing a voice behind him.

"You know I heard that Oshibana Station really doesn't like stowaways and since they've hired me I'm going to have to take you down Kyouga." He smiled at those words as he turned around before hugging the 13-year-old kid. He rubbed his hand through the kid's shaggy black hair forcing him to push Kyouga off him. "Not cool, dude I was trying to be serious." Kyouga looked back at the kid and laughed before catching his breath. "So, I have to ask how is that thing going." He looked at Kyouga who looked back with a straight face before smiling.

"For your information, it's going well and if you want you can come with me I'm heading over there after I'm done here, but Drew but you'll never be as cool as me." Kyouga straightened his body as he flexed before being punched in the gut and doubling over. He looked back at Drew before punching back pushing him a few feet away. "Well now that we got our macho man contest out of the way how about you take me to the bar and we can chat while we get some drinks." Drew rubbed his arm as he stared at Kyouga as he rushed off towards the bar like he had already know where in the town they were. He walked after the 21-year-old man expecting to find him lost before hearing a noise over in the distance.

'I wonder if that's them,' he sprinted away through the front of the train station before crashing into a bystander as a giant circle was formed around the outside of the station. Forcing his way to the front he saw himself staring at Kyouga holding a kid with bright yellow hair as two others who seemed older watched from a little farther away. The kid struggled as he tried to pull himself away from Kyouga who just stared at him.

"Somebody help me, this old man is trying to take me away," the kid looked out at the crowd as he saw nothing but unamused faces look at him seeing right through his act. The two kids behind him had a bead of sweat drop down the side of their face before the brown-haired girl walked over to the man.

"I'm sorry sir but could you please let my friend go, I apologize for him doing anything wrong." Kyouga turned his head to look at her before finally letting go of the kid's hand. He rubbed his wrist where he had been held before poking a hand into Kyouga's face.

"Alright old man it's you and me right now, I've got to get my revenge for what you just did embarrassing me like that. I hope you are ready man cause I'm about to give you the fight of your life." Kyouga stood up and shifted his feet getting into a lazy fighting stance while the yellow haired kid did the same. "Lightning Dra-," but before he could finish the spell a hand popped him in the back of the head sending him face first into the ground. Kyouga flinched at this as he stared at the girl whose long hair seemed to be floating in the air as she stood over the kid.

"Ryouta how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking fights with every grown-up you see, you're just going to cause trouble for the three of us again." She had a stern look on her face while the kid in the back just stared at the two smiling. Ryouta got up and rubbed his head where he had gotten hit before looking at the girl.

"Yui what was the for, all I did was ask for a little match," Yui glared at him motioning her head to side almost as if telling him to apologize. "Oh, come on I shouldn't have to he started it right Ren," he looked over to the black haired boy as he blinked in surprise before shaking his head back and forth.

"Now don't you go bringing me into your mess, I didn't have anything to do with this." Ryouta stared at Ren with a surprised look on his face as he began to fake a tear.

"Harsh bro I thought you were better than this," Ryouta pointed at Ren moving his finger back and forth before beginning to walk away with his friends.

"Hey kid, I think you're forgetting to give me back my wallet." Kyouga stared at the children as each of them stood still looking in the opposite direction of him. The two boys began to sweat before looking at the girl as they started whispering.

"How did he notice, I thought we played that off well," Ryouta whispered into Yui's ear before hearing Ren speak.

"I bet it's because you took too long, you just had to try and pick a fight didn't you." The two butt heads before being pulled apart by the ear.

"Ok that's enough between the two of you, I've got a plan to get us out of this but you have to follow my lead ok." The two looked at her before nodding as Ryouta handed her Kyouga's wallet. "I'm sorry mister we've been out of money for a month now and our food is beginning to run low," as she walked over Kyouga eyed before she tripped on a rock in the middle of her path.

"Humph," he stared as she caught herself with her hand before he noticed her mouth moving, 'Is she using magic,' Kyouga thought as he closed his eyes expecting what was about to come.

"Sandstorm," the dirt in the center of the circle began gathering around Yui before dispersing in an explosion covering the town with dust and debris temporarily blinding everyone in the area who hadn't closed their eyes. "Guys, come on were getting out of here," Kyouga turned his head to the voice as he heard footsteps push their way through the crowd but before he could follow he was trapped by stumbling townspeople, but before the dust storm could grow any bigger Drew jumped above the crowd spreading his arms wide as a dark flame began to cover his body before being dispersed around the area. The people who could see the flames screamed before realizing that the flames weren't hurting them but instead people were beginning to regain vision as the dust was vaporized clearing the air. Kyouga searched around the plaza as everyone regained their bearings before bumping into Drew again.

"Well, well looks I can't leave you alone for even a second. I take my eyes off you and you already run into the town thieves." He looked at Kyouga who had begun to doze off as his eyes were starting to close before looking back up at Drew.

"Oh, my bad Drew all this dirt in my eye made me a little tired," he yawned before stretching and focusing his eyes back onto Drew. "I have to ask, the magic that girl used it wasn't just any kind of magic, it seemed eerily similar. It actually reminds me of someone I fought with back when I was younger but I can't quite place it." Kyouga scratched the side of his head as Drew looked at him with an intrigued look on his face. The two stood still for a moment before nodding their heads and walking off towards the plaza again. They walked around talking to the townspeople, while Drew asked everyone if they were ok Kyouga asked about the three children.

"Well the kid named Ren was born here but was orphaned when his parents died in a thievery gone wrong, but the other two they only just got here last year." A dark haired young man spoke to Kyouga as Drew walked back over after having checked on everyone affected by the sandstorm. Kyouga thanked the man before asking another person, this time and older woman.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but I wanted to ask you about the two kids who were with Ren, I was told that they didn't come till last year. The woman turned around as she looked at Kyouga before speaking.

"Ahh yes, little Yui, Ryouta and Ren, you know ever since that boy's parents died those two have done their best to give him a family although no one knows where their parents are, although I've heard a few people have said that they heard them say that they were raised by dragons." Kyouga's eyes widened at the hearing that those two were raised by dragons.

"Wait a second you said, they were raised by dragons right but haven't dragons been extinct for over 400 years." The woman nodded her head in agreement at his statement before speaking back.

"That is true but these two were so stubborn when people told them that it wasn't possible they argued with so much passion that I started to somewhat believe them. In the they stopped talking with the townspeople and resorted to playing tricks on most of the people around here." Drew scratched his chin as he listened in on the conversation as Kyouga began to ask her one more question.

"The way you talk about them you act like you're on good terms with them," she eyed him before nodding slowly, Kyouga took this as his chance to ask his most important question, "Well if that's the case I wanted to know if you knew where they were living currently. She looked at him hesitantly before speaking.

"Why is it that you want to know, most new people that come to town don't even think twice about them so what are you after, are you here to take advantage of what I told you." He shook his head as she stared at him before sighing, "You know child I used to be a pretty good wizard myself back in the day, I specialized in a magic known as truth seeker, but I won't go into the details. I'll tell you where they are because I can see what your truth is and I wish you the best in your endeavors." She smiled at him as Kyouga looked at her with a questioning look before she leaned in close and whispered the location to him.

 **Meanwhile in the forest outside Oshibana**

The leaves rustled with movement as Ryouta, Ren, and Yui ran through the bushes away from the town, the trio didn't stop until they had reached a clearing scaring away a family of deer who had rested there. They stopped to breath as they all sat down out of exhaustion. They sat in the clearing catching their breaths before Ren stood up and looked at the two. His eyes moved back and forth as he stared at Ryouta and Yui as they both looked at him with slight grins. "Why are you guys smiling, we just basically attacked the town and now they think that you guys tried to steal that guy's wallet." He looked at the two as they nodded their head diligently, "Well since you guys agree that what you did is wrong why don't we go back and apologize." Ren turned around to start marching off before hearing laughter behind him, he turned around as he saw them cracking up on the ground lying on their backs. He looked at the two with a confused look on his face before Ryouta stopped laughing for a second to talk.

"I'm sorry bro but you're so serious it's funny," he wiped a tear from his eye as settled down into a sitting position, "I mean come on do you really think that we tried to steal that guy's wallet, that itself was the prank." Ren turned his head to side about to ask what he meant but Yui stood up at the same time.

"Well Ren if you really want to know I used my magic to take his wallet out of his pocket and bury it underground." Ryouta looked on as she told Ren about their masterpiece plan, "Although I don't have too much control over it I can still make the earth move by touching it with my feet." Ren smiled seeing where she was going before being confused again.

"If that's the case tell me how did Ryouta end up with a wallet in his hand," the yellow haired boy laughed again as it was his turn to tell the story.

"After Yui buried the original she made a slight replica of the first one and put in the back of my pants." Ren nodded as everything began to become more clear to him till he thought about their escape.

"Ok that explains the entirety of what happened but I still don't understand why you had to use your magic to help us escape." Yui's eyes darkened as Ryouta looked over at her as well for he didn't know this answer either. She looked down at the ground before looking back up and looking at both their faces began to speak.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I smelled something but the thing is the smell was so different from everything else. Almost like it smelled of death, it scared me so badly that I just knew we had to run so that's why I used my magic." Ryouta looked down while Ren had a slight shiver go down his spine as they stood in silence for a little bit. The silence only lasted for a minute as a strong wind began to travel in a circle around the three as they huddled together before hearing a voice.

"I've finally found you little dragon slayers, I've been waiting for this day." The voice came from all around the three as the wind pressed closer upon them. As they huddled even closer Ryouta whispered something into Ren's ear as he bolted away from the trio running through the wind with ease. "Humph, I have no need for him but you just made it easier for me to get what I wanted." A face appeared in the wind as it stared at the two dragon slayers.

 **Back in Oshibana**

The wind picked up outside as Kyouga and Drew walked towards the edge of town, Kyouga had his hands behind his head as Drew walked with his in his pockets. They walked in silence as they processed the information they just learned. Kyouga thought to himself as they continued their way, 'So two children raised by dragon's and another whose parents were killed,' his eyes snapped open as he remembered something he heard a while ago in the town before Oshibana. "Drew, I just remembered something, a while ago back in a bar around Onibus I heard some wizards talking but at the time I didn't pay all that much attention to what they were saying."

 _ **Onibasu Station**_

 _Kyouga chugged the beer in front of him as the people around him drank theirs and spoke in loud tones. The clinks of metal and glass cups echoing around the bar, but only a few tables behind Kyouga three men were talking to each other. "Sir you remember what you told me to go looking around for," a man with dark brown hair stared directly at the voice as his hair covered his eyes. "Well I didn't find them but I heard rumor that they were in Oshibana Town, apparently these two kids were heard saying that they were children of dragons, they've also seemed to have made friends with a kid who lost his parents not to long ago._

" _Well, well seems the little dragon slayers finally decided to show themselves have they, looks like our master will be quite pleased to have such delightful treasures in the palm of her hand." The man stood up as the two men around him followed suit. "I believe it's time we finish this mission today don't you think." The three men walked out of the bar as Kyouga had one eye focused on them until the bartender brought him another drink. His eyes immediately snapped back towards the female bartender as he stared at her breast before she turned away from him and walked away._

Outskirts of Oshibana Town

"You know now that I think about it I really should've asked if she wanted to go on a date" Kyouga eyes sparkled as he thought of the female bartender as he had a perverted grin on his face before Drew shouted at him.

"Are you kidding me, you heard all that and yet you forgot to say anything, not to mention that those three children were right in front of you and you didn't think to check that maybe they might've been who they were looking for." He finished his rant as he caught his breath before staring back at Kyouga who had his eyes closed and the same creepy smile on his face.

"Yeah now that you say that they were right in front of me weren't they and man were they huge." Kyouga laughed as he saw Drew's face sag and sweat began to pool at the top of his head before he turned towards the forest as the leaves rustled from the wind. Drew's posture straightened out as he stared towards the forest. "So, you felt it too then, that magic power was pretty intense wasn't it." Drew nod his head as the two began to run towards the forest before seeing Ren running out of the forest with two of the men from the bar behind them.

"Are those guys," Kyouga gave a slight nod as Drew began to crack his fist, "alright then how about I go rescue the kid over there while you get the other two because this feeling I've got right now isn't good and I don't think we should be wasting anymore time here. Kyouga sighed before rushing off into the forest knocking the two chasing Ren off their feet as he proceeded into the woods. As the brush swallowed Kyouga behind the trees Ren ran behind Drew who stared down the two men. "Hey kid, your friends with Ryouta and Yui right," Ren nodded before jumping in alarm as the two wizards were running back towards him and the man with the shaggy black hair, "alright kid just stay behind me and I'll show you what a mage can do, oh and by the way, my names Drew." Ren backed up a little bit and sat down as he watched Drew's body begin to become engulfed in a dark crimson flame. The two rushing mages stopped and stared almost hesitantly before shaking off their doubts and rushing them again but as soon as the first one had taken a step he was immediately knocked back into to the woods by a burst of fire. His partner looked at his fallen comrade before turning back towards Drew this time he slowly walked forward watching Drew not daring to look away. As he slinked around Drew who stood staring in the same direction as the enemy he blew away, finally he had gotten behind Drew as Ren tried to pull at his shirt before having Drew's hand rest on his head.

"Aw I'm sick of this I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you do something, Liquid Machine Gun," he snapped his finger as water collected around his body before firing at high speeds shooting towards Drew but before they could reach him they all evaporated into thin air. "What the, how the hell did they evaporate," as soon as he spoke a huge wave of heat burst through the air singing the tips of his eyebrows as he doubled back in pain, "whoa is this intense heat really coming from that guy, just how strong is his magic." Drew turned around with a smile on his face as he walked to towards the wizards melting the ground with each step.

"You know, I've never liked people who try to hurt others for their own personal gain, even worse when they try to do that to little kids. Whether they can use magic or not it isn't right for you to attack them and I'll be damned if I left you guys succeed." As the wizard backed away he stumbled over a branch as Drew stepped over staring him down as the full force of his heat beat down own him melting his clothes slowly as he tried to shuffle away. Drew picked him up by the remaining pieces of his shirt before pulling him close to his face. "Now get out of here or else it's going to get ugly," the wizard cowered in fear as he nodded his head furiously before being dropped by Drew as he ran off away from the town into the forest half naked. Drew laughed at his victory before walking back towards Ren who had his eyes covered up.

"Drew that was cool and all but I don't know if you noticed but you melted your clothes off." Drew looked down noticing his missing close and he rushed over to the trees hiding himself from Ren.

"Sorry I guess I turned up the heat way too much, I didn't even realize it while I was fighting, sorry about that." Drew took the time to go collect his bags as he changed into his spare clothes as he sat down with Ren across from him.

 **Deeper in the forest**

Yui and Ryouta stood back to back as they stared at the face inside of the wind that had surrounded them. "We finally meet face to face now don't we." Yui stared at the wind as the face shifted and changed with the cycling wind, she watched as it began to speak again. "I've heard that wizards with rare magic can be sold for high value, if you know the right people, I've also heard that your kinds magic is especially rare so they sell for a pretty decent price." The wind erupted with laughter as the face disappeared and a man walked through the wind. He walked towards them laughing and as he got closer Ryouta jumped from behind Yui with his hand filled with lightning as he charged forward. "I see so this, is what those who use the dragon's magic can do," he laughed again as a strong gust of wind flew around him sending Ryouta flying towards the wind barrier slamming into at full speed causing him to scream out in pain. As he hit the ground the man in the dark black suit laughed as he stared at the two. "Where are my manners children I completely forgot to tell you my name, I am Drake Forza and I'll be your new caretaker from now on." Yui ran over to Ryouta as she helped him stand up they watched Drake, he looked at them as he raised his arms increasing the speed and range of the wind around him as it began to expand and destroy all the trees in the vicinity. Closing in on the edge of the wind barrier, Kyouga's eyes widened as he stared at the destruction as the wind pushed closer and closer to him. He stood still for a few seconds before deep blue water began to swirl around in his palms as he watched the wind come closer.

"Deep Ocean Eruption," he slammed his palms into the ground as the water in his hands began to erupt in a line blowing apart the ground before colliding with the wind dispersing it just long enough so that he could get through before it collapsed on itself again. He looked back at the wind barrier as it closed upon itself before running towards the center of the destruction as sliced trees blocked his path. He ran over the trees feeling the bark rub his bare feet raw until he stopped seeing a man in a suit stand over Yui and Ryouta. He watched as he slowly made his way over to the center as Yui stood with her arms out blocking the man from Ryouta who lay down on the ground in pain. Kyouga began to stalk around the trees before standing a good distance from his target garnering Yui's attention as she noticed him causing her eyes to widen. Drake noticed and following her eyes turned around blasting hue gust of wind in the vicinity as Kyouga broke through the wind with a fist covered in water. Drake looked slightly surprised at the act and stared Kyouga down.

"Well it seems there's a pest bothering us," Drake said this as he turned his head back towards Yui who had already tried to pull Ryouta to a safer distance before being push by a gust of wind sending them into a fallen tree stunning them both. "I'll continue our conversation after I've exterminated it," turning his eyes back towards Kyouga who was now only a few feet away Drake reacted quickly propelling himself into the air with the wind as he looked at the blue haired man, he looked for a little while longer before his memory kicked in. "Wow, who would've guessed I would bump into the water wizard himself, Kyouga." Kyouga stared him down as he said his name before getting into a relaxed position and looking calmly up at the flying man.

"Well, it seems that you know who I am but I don't seem to know at all who you are." This made Drake look slightly upset as he frowned before coughing into his hand.

"Cleary you've heard of me, my name strikes fear into the hearts of many young and old, I am the strongest wind wizard Drake Forza," he bowed as he looked back towards Kyouga who stared at him with a blank face, this angered Drake even more as he took of his suit jacket before floating it neatly to the ground exposing his bare arms showing his guild tattoo a full moon. Kyouga noticed focusing again as Drake laughed, "Ah now you understand what you're dealing with don't you, prepare to taste what a wizard from Midnight Moon has to offer." He snapped his fingers as the wind around them stopped leaving a feeling of nothingness as the air stood still. Kyouga watched and waited before diving out of the way as the air near him exploded with a pop. He looked at Drake who stood there with a smile on his face as he snapped his fingers exploding three pockets of air around Kyouga who jumped out of the way avoiding the blast but getting caught up in the backdraft sending him flying into a stump, crying out in pain as he stared back up at Drake. "Is this all you have to offer, I'm disappointed but not surprised for no one can stand up to my power." Drake began to laugh as he landed on the ground and walked towards Kyouga who had gotten up and was dusting himself off.

"I've got to say, your wind magic is on a whole other level than anyone else I've fought, but it's not going to be enough." Drake stopped walking and frowned before using the wind to push himself to the right avoiding a geyser of water. Kyouga watched before stomping his feet on the ground, "Deep Ocean Tidal Wave." Water erupted around the entire area excluding where Ryouta and Yui lay as they watched the battle unfold, the water shot towards Drake pooling into a massive wave as it swept through the area. Drake watched before placing his palm on top of his other hand.

"Gale Force Bullet," a massive ball of wind collected in the palm of his hand as it launched forth exploding the wave into rain but before he could go on the offensive, a fist connected with the back of his head sending him flying into the ground creating a small impact crater.

"I'm not done yet, Deep Ocean Impact Bite," A jet of water shot from Kyouga's hand and as it connected with Drake it exploded sending a huge amount of water flying into the sky. Kyouga landed back on the ground before being shoved back by a burst of wind. As he caught himself he dodged a wind covered foot as Drake spun around using the air to increase his speed as his other foot came strong around as his left side hitting him in his shoulder. He swung his head backwards as he clutched his shoulder avoiding an upwards rising knee. The two broke apart and looked at each other before Drake came flying at Kyouga picking him up by the waist before rising high in the air about 200ft before dropping him. The ground became closer and closer as he fell before he closed his fist and yelled, "Deep Ocean Typhoon" he shot out his hand as his fist collided with ground bursting with water as the area around him began to sink giving way for water to rise and as it did it began to swirl until a giant whirlpool was made. He looked back up to see Drake rocketing forth at high speeds as he looked down towards Kyouga.

"I'll kill you right here and now, Gale Force Tornado Burst," the wind around Drake began to rage as it begun spinning in a large circle forcing even the clouds to begin moving as the remaining trees began to bend under the high air pressure. Kyouga looked over as Yui held the still unconscious Ryouta as she tried to keep them rooted to the ground. The winds around Drake began growing stronger and stronger as he got closer to the ground.

Kyouga looked over one more time at the kids as he watched Yui struggle more to keep them from flying off before the stumps began to uproot themselves slowly moving in a circle around them. "You idiot are you trying to kill them along with me, weren't they the entire point of you coming here." Kyouga watched as Drake stopped only a 100ft away from them before his voice echoed around them with high winds.

"Yes, they were my main objective but I've heard that there are other Dragon Slayers besides these two, there are always rumors of kids claiming to be children of dragons so these two aren't as important as you think they are to me. Now it's time you all died for annoying me to this extent." He rushed downwards as water began to pool around Ryouta and Yui protecting them but before the attack could reach them all the air around them dissipated even the oxygen as Drake crashed down to the ground suffocating as Kyouga watched he found that he couldn't breathe either and as he looked at Drake he saw a woman wearing a long silver dress with purple hair tied into drill like pigtails and as she walked she walked around the branches avoiding the fallen tree branches as her bare feet walked across the torn-up battlefield. Kyouga's throat began to feel like fire as he watched and couldn't breathe his eyes began to start going dark until he looked towards Ryouta and Yui and remembered that his magic was keeping them from feeling this pain. He steeled his resolve as he tried to not pass out as he watched the woman go over to Drake and mouth a few words before he tried to speak and then began to claw at his throat as he cried out for air. The woman snapped her fingers as Drake began to breathe again and stand as he looked at Kyouga before walking away, Kyouga looked back as his vision began to fade as the women walked towards the children and he moved his arms to try to crawl over to them before passing out. The water barrier surrounding the two dissipated as the they watched the woman walk over to them. Yui stood and stepped in front of Ryouta as the earth around her began to move until the woman focused her eyes on her causing her to sit back down out of fear. The woman snapped her fingers as air came rushing back into the area allowing the two to breathe.

"Young Dragon Slayers, I apologize for my subordinates' actions, he doesn't understand what it would feel like to tear you away from your family at such a young age and for that I apologize for his actions." The two looked at each other as the woman looked at them with her eyes half closed before she yawned into her hand. "Now while my subordinate did act of his own accord it was within my wish that I have two Dragon Slayers for myself, I promise you that when you're older and have more control of your powers, I'll be back for you and when I am I hope you're ready for me cause if not you and everyone with you will die. Now I must get back to my job as master and I hope you two have a wonderful day." She smiled as she walked away from them and disappeared behind the trees. The Yui looked at Ryouta before noticing him moving and as she shook him awake they looked at each other with a hint of confusion in their eyes before noticing that Kyouga was still on the ground, they ran over to him pushing onto his back as he began to open-up his eyes. As his eyes fully opened he jumped up scaring the two children slightly as he gasped for breath before slowing his breathing down until he could breathe normally. He looked around searching for any sign of the woman or Drake but couldn't find any and as he sat down the two children look at him with somewhat large smiles on their faces.

"Kyouga I have to ask why did you try to save us so badly, you barely even know us." Kyouga looked at Yui and Ryouta before sighing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I think it would be to cheesy if I said it was my civil duty but honestly I did it because I saw potential in you three, and I don't just mean as wizards but as being something more to the others around you. So, when I heard that you guys were being hunted I couldn't just let you guys go at it alone." He smiled as Yui shook her head before hearing a rustling in the trees as Ren and Drew burst though.

"You guys you're alive, thank goodness," Ren flew at Ryouta and Yui tackling them onto the ground as they lay their awkwardly before Ryouta began to laugh and Yui joined in sounding out1 a mixture of tears and laughter. Drew looked on as he watched with a smile before bringing his attention back to Kyouga who sat down on the grass covered in bruises and scratches from his fight.

"Man, it looks like you got your ass handed to you huh, how strong was he," Kyouga shook his head as Drew acknowledged what that meant. "Well I guess he had to be pretty strong if he was able to do this to you, although I wonder how he would handle that." Kyouga shot Drew a glare as he smiled back at him causing him to grunt before turning back towards the children as they listened intently to their conversation.

"What's he talking about, were you holding back in that fight," Yui looked at Kyouga as Ren and Ryouta tried to sit closer to hear his answer, he looked at them before coughing into his hand clearing his throat.

"Well if you really want to know I'll tell you," Drew's eyes opened wide as he looked at Kyouga with confusion on his face before he winked avoiding the eyes of the three in front of him, "It's a secret." Drew let out a chuckle as he looked at the three as they backed up each with different looks on their faces.

"Oh, come on that isn't fair, you said you would tell us," Ryouta pouted as he said this until he noticed that both Ren and Yui just looked at him while shaking their heads. "What he said he would didn't he, why are you guys looking at me like that."

"You dummy, I doubt he would tell three people he just met even if he risked his life to rescue us it just doesn't make sense." Yui nodded as she agreed with Ren's way of thinking while Ryouta looked at them with disbelief. He turned around and began to draw circles in the ground as he began to mumble. Kyouga and Drew laughed upon seeing this before clearing his throat once more and looking at everyone around him.

"Maybe a few years down the road you'll eventually understand what it is my secret is," he smiled as they looked at him with confusion before Yui looked at him with confusion on her face.

"How would we learn the secret in a few years, I doubt were going to see you after you leave because I know you're not from around here." Yui looked at Kyouga as he smiled before speaking again.

"Well I was hoping to wait to ask this question until we were back in town but I was wondering if the four of you would want to make a guild with me, I've already got a name and everything" the four of them looked at him shocked before both Ryouta and Drew shouted in approval as they walked over to stand near Kyouga, he looked at the other two as they closed their eyes and thought for a little bit. It only took them a little bit before they agreed and they all looked at him almost as if they were expecting him to speak. "Oh right my bad, the name that took me a month to come up with, I wanted to call the guild Lions Fang."


End file.
